


cause you and i, we're good together

by theshipshipper



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jon and Sansa are ridiculous, Meeting the Parents, but that's usually how they are in my fics sooooo, with a twist of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipshipper/pseuds/theshipshipper
Summary: Sansa's family is visiting and she can't wait for them to meet her roommate, Jon. Except not everybody thinks he's just a roommate.--Title From: Honne - Good Together





	cause you and i, we're good together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tubbylita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tubbylita/gifts).



> Thank you fic to Jen. For reasons, hahahaha. :D
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> (PS this is probs the last fic I have in store for the day. I actually really need to do all my school work now.)

Sansa turned from her cooking to look at Jon, looking as he talked under his breath thoughfully while cutting the vegetables like she'd asked him to.

She raised an eyebrow, watching him in interest. Vaguely she thinks she can hear him muttering the names of her siblings, listing it off quietly as though he's memorizing it for an oral exam.

She laughed. "Jon, seriously, they won't be offended if you don't know who they are."

He looked up, giving her a cute, shy smile. "I know that but you talk about them all the time, I just don't want to mess up."

She bites her lip on a smile, thinking of how adorable thoughtful he can be.

"You're not going to," she assured.

"Okay but let's go over it one more time just to be sure." He looks at her hopefully, waiting for her to agree.

She rolled her eyes playfully and he takes that as a go ahead.

"Okay, so -- Robb is the oldest, works for your dad. Loves sports and he punched Joffrey, so he's cool. Arya is two years younger than you are, black belter and a badass, can definitely kick my ass. Bran is the smartest and is coming here to study literature - and Rickon, the youngest, wants to be an actor." He blew out a big breath when he's done, grinning happily. "Did I get that right?"

She smiled, tempted go on up to him and kiss him, then and there. He's been so great to her, even when she sometimes can't explain why.

When she'd moved to the New Gift three years ago, she did it because it didn't feel like she had anywhere else to go. Bad experience after another piling on top of each other made it clear that she didn't belong South, and fleeing out to Essos seemed a little extreme.

She did go back to Winterfell for a while. She tried to fit herself back into the life she remembers but it didn't work out. She's much too different, and so is everybody else -- she needed someplace new.

It was easy after that to leave, to go find a place to settle into comfortably; find a new scenery.

And she ended up finding a home.

She loves where she is now, the life she has and the friends she's made, and wouldn't change it for the world, but -- she can't deny that she misses her family too.

Which is why she's so excited, when they tell her they're coming to visit.

Bran - she still can't believe he's all grown up now - is moving away to the New Gift for college, and the Starks decided to make a family trip out of it. They're stopping by her place before dropping Bran off at Wall University.

Usually, it's her who comes to Winterfell for a visit, so this would be the first time she'd have her entire family here. Bran stopped by when he checked out the campus some months ago, but the rest of her family hasn't been able to come around.

Now they're coming and she's excited to have them all see the home she's made for herself and the people around her that made New Gift her home.

Really, she's excited for them to meet Jon, most of all.

Because New Gift was a small town and so far away from bigger cities, it had been difficult to find a place to stay in. Jon's roommate at the time, Sam Tarly, had just gotten married and moved out, so to her luck, he was looking for a roommate around the time she came there looking for a place to settle into.

While it had scared her, at first, to move in with a stranger, it turned out to be the best decision of her life. Jon is Jon and she wouldn't trade meeting him for the world.

"You know you don't have to do this, right?" She asks him slowly after a while. He's still asking her questions, making sure he's got all his facts right. "They won't mind that you don't know every detail about them."

"I would mind," he says without thought as he passed her the sliced vegetables. "They're your family. They're important to you so they're important to me."

She paused, trying to figure out what that even means. That's not --

She would remind him that that's not how it works, that he's not her boyfriend, except -- she would really want him to be, at some point, so she just doesn't say anything.

"What about your parents?" He asked, going back to the previous topic. "Anything I could use for conversation?"

"Uh..." she thought about it, trying to come up with something he could use. "You can talk about your thesis, my dad would love that. And anything outside pop culture, really, or else you'll lose him. My mom... I'm not sure, talk about - " she made a face, turning to him. "I don't think you'd have anything specific to talk to my mom about, just -- say hi and ask about their flight, you'll be fine."

He nodded, just taking it all in. "Got it."

The conversation goes on as they cooked; Jon wanting to store as much information about her family before they arrive.

It's honestly endearing, just how much he wants to impress them, but she doesn't think he needs to work this hard for it.

There's no universe in which her family wouldn't like him -- not even if he was clueless of when her parents got married or for how long Arya competeted in fencing.

What matters is the kind of person he is; he's kind, thoughtful, and exactly the kind of man her parents would want for her - theoretically speaking. He's adorable too, in the gloomy- and-always-pouting kind of way, completely her family's cup of tea.

Except her mom's, probably. She was a little unhappy when Sansa first moved in with Jon.

It was understandable, of course, since no parent can simply be okay with their daughter moving into a town so remote, and moving in with a stranger too.

But that was two years ago, Jon proved himself to be a great guy. At this point, Sansa even considers him as her best friend. So really, her mother should have nothing to worry about.

They're cleaning up in the kitchen when the door bell rings, and she sees the exact moment the blood drains from Jon's face.

She blinks at him, confused for a second. "Jon, seriously, you don't have to be so nervous about this. They'll love you, I swear."

He swallows nervously, attempting a smile for her. "I'm fine, San. Really. I've just never met... anyone's family before."

"You'll be fine," she tells him, reaching a hand out to reassure him. "They'll love you."

He gives her a shy smile before rolling his eyes. "Alright, go get the door. I'll finish up in here."

She grinned before dragging him along with her to meet the family. "We can finish up later."

*

Once Sansa opens the door they're immediately sucked into a series of hugs and multiple conversations overlapping one another as each of her family embraced her, and then Jon.

Like a snowstorm, her family, she thought with a smile. She turns to Jon and grinned at how winded he looked.

She gets it; her family can be... overwhelming.

"So, you're the roommate," Arya stated, innocent, once the pleasantries are done.

She looks Jon over from head to toe, like she's deciding if he's good enough. Sansa made a face, praying that Arya won't say anything obvious.

"Uh, yeah." Jon said, offering a hand. "Jon Snow. Nice to finally meet you -- Arya."

He proceeds to greet each of her siblings by name, then her parents who he refers to as Mr and Mrs Stark.

She couldn't help but smile when she sees just how pleased he looked when he got everyone right. He's such a dork.

"It's nice to meet you too, Jon," her dad said with a warm smile. "Sansa has told us so much about you."

"Not a lot," she cuts in, looking at Jon in embarrassment. "Just a normal, healthy amount."

Arya snorted, shaking her head in amusement, but it's Bran who saves her. "So, Jon, my sister said you're getting your PhD in history? How's your thesis going?"

That gets Jon talking; he's a real history nerd - specifically in the Wolf Era - which Bran would appreciate, and the topic enthralls both him and her father all the way into dinner.

*

"Sweetheart, weren't you going to tell us something?" Her mother asks her after dinner, while she's cleaning up the table.

The rest of her family are in the living room talking and making fun of each other, and Jon. They seem to genuinely like him, like she expected, and she can't wait to point it out to him later.

Jon and her family are a natural fit, honestly. And it's making her chest hurt a little. She wants this so bad.

She looked up at her mother, confused. "No... nothing. Why?"

Her mother follows her into the kitchen with the plates. "Oh, well... you know. We thought there was a reason you wanted us to meet Jon?"

Sansa paused, turning to look at her mother in surprise. There's no way her parents thought that she and Jon are -- that's, no.

She lets out a nervous laugh. "Mom, what - no - " she shook her head, feeling her face heat up. "That's not - Jon and I are... We're just - Gods, mom!"

But then again, what normal person makes a big deal about introducing a roommate to their family?

When her mother mentioned they were coming North to send Bran off and were wondering if they could stop by, Sansa immediately jumped on the opportunity to have them meet Jon.

It wasn't a big deal; they asked her if she'd be free for dinner. She was, but she suggested to cook for them instead so they could come by the apartment and meet him. She didn't mean anything more to it.

She really just wanted them to get to know him, except - it's apparently very telling.

Her mother gave her a smile, acceptably unconvinced with her outburst. "Oh, well, we just thought... I apologize for jumping into conclusions, but for what it's worth, we think he would be perfect for you."

Sansa narrowed her eyes at her mother, trying to read into the expression on her face. "Mom... what did you do?"

"Me? Oh, nothing," she said airily, before turning to her with a sheepish smile. "We just thought we'd give you and Jon our approval, that's all."

"Approval," Sansa repeated, eyebrows raised in inquiry.

"Oh, we know you don't need it," she said with an exasperation that almost makes Sansa smile. She knows Arya had the same talk with them when she started dating Gendry. She's her own woman who makes her own decision or whatever. "Your father and I just thought it would be nice to let Jon know that we like him for you."

"You what?" She asked incredulously, feeling her jaw drop. "Mom, please tell me you're joking."

"Oh, sweetheart, it's fine. Jon didn't seem to mind," she said with a wave of her hand. "In fact, he seemed pleased."

"That's not even - " she stopped herself from what she's about to say. "He was?" Then she shook herself and told herself not to get tricked into it. "Wait, when did this conversation even happen?"

"Just now," her mother said nonchalantly. "You can ask Robb, he was there with us."

She frowned; she knew there was something up when both her parents and Robb came to approach Jon but she didn't want to interrupt.

Gods, no wonder why Jon looked so thrown off.

When she finally decided to to come over and save him from them, though, Arya stopped her with the smuggest expression on her face and distracted her. She should've known.

"Oh my gods," she said in exasperation, wanting the earth to swallow her whole. "Why?"

  
*

  
"So, uh... " Jon began awkwardly, as soon as she shut the door.

Her family just left so they're alone now, just as she'd been dreading since that conversation with her mother.

"Yeah?" She asked, trying to sound casual as she leaned her back heavily on the door.

This is a good place to have this conversation; she can easily escape if this conversation becomes too embarrassing.

He runs a hand through his hair, looking at her. "Your parents seemed to think that, um..." He rubbed the back of his neck, a tell that he's nervous, and that's enough to make her feel a little hopeful.

"That we're dating?" She finished for him, going for a smile. "Yeah, I kinda caught that too."

He laughed, still nervous. "It took me a while to catch up, to be honest," he admitted.

"I'm sorry about it, though," she said slowly, trying to make the conversation last a little longer; she's waiting for something. "It must've been awkward."

"No, no... It's fine." He waved it off, studying her. "I was actually... flattered. They said they know I don't need their approval but I have it, anyway. They, um... they told me I'm good for you."

Perfect is the term she remembers her mom using, but whatever.

"You are," she agrees, because -- fuck it.

She knows it's a risk and it's possible that he doesn't like her romantically but -- gods, he spent the past couple of days stressing over meeting her family, didn't he? People who aren't at least a bit interested wouldn't care that much, right?

He frowns, confused, but the cloud slowly disappears as he understood what she meant.

"Yeah? You think so?" He smiled at her, hopeful.

"Yeah, I know so," she agreed with her own small smile before walking over and dragging him into a kiss. Like she'd wanted to do for so long now.

And there. That's it. That's _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO:
> 
> I'm opening my ask box on tumblr (theshipshipper) for a week for prompts.
> 
> Feel free to send me fic ideas you want me to write, preferrably modern aus, and I'll try to write no less than a thousand words for each of them.
> 
> If you want me to gift you the fic, make sure to include your ao3 username so I can tag you. :D


End file.
